Five's Family
by Ace0320
Summary: Five has always been looking to fit in, and she finally finds a place to fit in on the Raza. Follow the misadventures of the Raza from Fives perspective (3rd person limited), and how she will keep her family together, but first, she must learn how to defend herself. After escaping the prison the family bands together to make sure their youngest member can survive. T for action
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Spoilers for season 2 and plan to move onto season 3, just need to watch season 2 for now though, but suggest you get caught up :)**

 **Summary: Adventures of the crew on the Raza a little after the start of the second season. Chose that spot because gives me enough cannon content to take off on my own, and I like how the characters are developed up to that point. Kind of focuses around Five, because that is whom I connected the most with, being a computer science major and interested in technology all my life myself, so I feel like I can do the best from her perspective. Also, point out if I ever go too technical, like I said, I'm a computer science major. Otherwise, I am mainly writing this in response to SyFy cancelling the show, I thought that was a horrible decision for this was the only legitimate TV show I watched, now I'm on here to fulfil my imagination of the potential of this show because SyFy does not care. (Mini-rant I know, but this was an amazing show)**

 **Sorry to my followers that were hoping for me to update my other stories, I have had a busy last few months, organizing events while also make sure deadlines in other things are met, while also making sure those things don't lack in quality because of the events I'm organizing, while also making sure the events I'm organizing aren't crap. So yeah, endless circle there, but I'm hoping this story will help me get back in the swing of things, I'll do what I've done before, update each story in a chain, one after another. I watched this show to wind down, then heard of its cancellation, and my mind just couldn't leave the possibilities that could have been but never will, well at least never on screen. Thank you all so much for your patience, and as I said, I'll be updating my other stories soon.**

 **The one shot series "Ship in a Bottle" by FiresofAnarchy helped inspire the tone and direction I am taking in this story. As I said, this show has a lot of potential** **, so ideas were just bouncing around in my head on what to do, and the one-shots helped me cement some of them into this.**

 **I'm also trying to take advice people have suggested to me of my writing style in my other stories here (like longer chapters). I still don't have experience explaining OC characters, but hopefully, you guys will help me out when I do attempt to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Matter (But I would love to fund the last 2 seasons, that's all SyFy had to do)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

One – he was the moral compass of the family, always trying to be the angel on the shoulder, telling us that there is always a better way of doing things.

Two – she is the one that always keeps a cool head, keeping goals logical while also making sure everyone she cares about ends up happy.

Three – he always is the one telling everyone to have fun, giving into temptations, which is everything opposite of one, the devil on the shoulder, but he is not so bad.

Four – running on cold logic and honour, always getting the job done no matter how it is done, never going back on his word

Five – always looking for a place to fit in, trying to make herself useful to anyone who needs her, she always tries to keep the family she just found together

Six – always jumping to assumptions, trying to find the right thing to do but brash in trying to get there when he thinks he has it

Android – always trying her best to make sure the crew is happy, safe, and loved, even though her logical circuits get confused when that emotion passes through her

They are the Raza, and they may have their flaws and differences, but they are family, which is if you ask a certain green-haired girl, at times others would disagree.

They only remember being with each other for a few months but they have been through a lot trying to find their place in the galaxy. They have also been through a betrayal of one of their own and had to deal with the death of One. Even with the whole galaxy out to get them, they make each other strong, complementing each other's skills.

Five was sitting at her desk in her room after she realized she could program before they thrown in prison, she has been interested in starting some projects but never got the chance to. She was looking through the source code of the system on the ship and seeing if she can remember anything or get inspiration from it for her project.

After scrolling for what seemed like ages she found what she was looking for, looks like the code used for the devices she used to look in the crew's memories. She quickly memorized where it was at in the source just in case she needed to look at it again. After reading the lines of code for the devices, she quickly opened up a separate document to create roughly what she wanted using the code in the systems and coming up with lines she had no idea she knew until she was done typing it.

After creating her first document of her project, she needed to create a safe place to put the final project, and make sure nothing else got to it, so back to scanning the system code it was.

After finding everything pertaining to the firewalls of the systems, and doing so quick patches in some holes in the firewalls, she then started another document to see how well she could put that knowledge to use.

It really should not have been surprising to her that this part of programming came easier to her, guess hacking into things really made it possible to make sure your code will not get broken into. After reviewing the code for any bugs, and making the system do a quick scan to make sure it was compatible, she took over part of the system's database (nothing anyone was going to use anyway, the database was huge and only the Android and herself would ever use it) she surrounded what she had with her firewall.

The first thing she did was make sure she did not change or break anything because it might not have been what she was aiming for, she has a feeling something like that happened to her before. Once she knew she didn't set anything on fire in the system, she then started to test her firewall, making sure it was standing, then that it could withstand the intrusions she could think of at it. After she tested it, assuring herself that it would take even an android a few hours to get through, she moved back to her project.

Right when she was going to make a toolkit for everything that could be manipulated her door's pad started to beep at her. So deep in the project, it jolted her a bit. She first pouted at it because she was doing something awesome, then straitened up to speak.

"Come in," She said over the beeping. The door opened to reveal Four, and as usual, he gave away no emotions on his face so she couldn't guess why he was there.

"You still wish for me to be your mentor?" He asked

"Sure?" was the very unsure reply from Five.

"Good, meet me in the training room in thirty minutes," was his only response before he promptly turned around and left.

Five just stared at the door blankly for a few seconds until she realized what she just agreed to. Before the betrayal, he was teaching her everything she needed to know to make sure she could defend herself. They only just started and never got to finish, and one thing she knows about Four is that he hates leaving something unfinished.

She groaned as she slouched in her chair, almost falling all the way to the floor, that means she's going to be sore forever because another aspect of Four was that he demanded your best when working with him, and he always somehow knew when she was slacking off. Getting back into her seat, she turned to the computer, saved her progress and notes, shut everything down and head-butted her desk.

After a minute of gathering her will, she got up to find her clothes she had for working out. Once she found them and changed, she started the pre-workout exercises Four and Six taught her so her muscles would not lock up. At least he let her have half an hour to limber up, there was one time he just sprung surprise training on her and that was a pain.

Half an hour later, a more limber and mentally ready Five jogged into the training room where was Four was doing his combat meditation, striking opponents that weren't there with his awesome sword. After he got done with some quick moves, seemingly taking the invisible opponent out, he put the sword up and faced her.

He then turned around to the supply closet and took out a punching bag, boxing practice pads, and a safety mat. Putting the mat in the middle of the floor, the boxing practice gloves next to the mat then set up the punching bag on the hook in the ceiling. Throughout the entire setup, Five was staring at Four, her eyes getting wider and wider with each passing second. "Soooooo, some of this is for you when you set me off to do my own thing right?"

He glanced at her, and just responded with "no."

"But I thought you wanted me to focus on one thing at a time," she asked nervously because as she said, even though it was one thing, he demanded the best and worked her to the ground. After making sure the bag was completely secure, he turned to her.

"If the last month taught us anything it is that we don't have the luxury of time, I wanted to take it easier on you last time, I think it might have been Six's constant concerns getting to me, but you've proven yourself just as capable as the rest of us. You can take on multiple challenges at once and still come ahead of the enemy which only had one or no challenges, I've seen you do it with your technology, trying to save our lives, or when the situation requires you to do both." Ah, he was in his lecture mood, this is not good, not good at all. Whenever Four speaks it's usually short, cold logic, but when he goes into his lecture mode, that means he is going to use that cold logic to convince you of seeing things his way, and usually, he succeeds.

"I need you to be able to defend yourself against anything because if you want to be a part of the Raza, you are going to be a target. You've already seen what and who's after us, you already know that those you know, even though they may think what they are doing is right, can end up with you hurt, and we both know that the rest of us won't always be there to protect you if situations become dire. You must be able to survive by yourself just in case anything happens, and I know you can, you have always been a survivor."

Five stood there for a second, for the second time that day with a blank look digesting the entire lecture she was just given. Sometimes she hates it when she is right, he used cold logic and made her see things his way. Yet again gather the will not to run and/or hide from her mentor, she squared her shoulders and nodded her head, accepting her fate.

"We are going to build up your skills so that what others think as your disadvantage will become your advantage. They will underestimate you, don't let your pride get in your way when they do, let them, so when they come close you strike fast, hard, and effectively, taking them down." He nods to the punching bag, "First we are going to work on your speed and strength, you are going to punch the bag as fast and as hard as you can while I correct your stance and form."

He then nods towards the boxing practice pads "then we are going to work on your speed and accuracy, I will be holding the pads and telling you which one to strike, and you have to do so immediately, while doing so I will be telling you what vital part of the body I am holding the pad over so you know where to strike in a fight."

After that he nods towards the safety mat "finally we are going to combine both of those skills, you are going to come at me and try your best to strike me, I will only be defending but that does not mean you will not feel pain, for mistakes have consequences and there are things as defensive strikes." After watching Five pale a little bit, he nods towards the bag. "Let's get started."

After what felt like an eternity, at least to Five, and through a haze of constant exhaustion and the soreness of her muscles she was really considering just falling asleep right then and then, the mat wasn't that hard of a surface, and she's slept on worst. She must have been staring at it too long because the same voice that has been correcting her all afternoon barked at her again, she looked up at Four and saw his expectant look. She then recognized that he said "again," oh, he wants her to try to attack him again. She takes a few breaths to centre herself and gain what strength she had and attacked using the stances she was taught. After a few strikes she messed up again and he threw her down on the mat again. Not feeling like getting up, she just starts groaning on the mat a bit.

"You did well little warrior, keep this up and you will be able to keep up with me sometime." He said as he crouched down next to her, holding a slight smile (the closest thing Four comes to smiling without being drunk). After helping her up and steading her, he steps off the mat then faces her.

"This will be our Mondays, Tuesdays it's going to be exercising, light sparing, with the main focus being melee weapons, knives to be specific. Wednesdays again exercising with light sparing, but I was able to get Three to agree to teach you all he knows about guns, he was adamant about getting you Wednesdays, something about his attitude would help you get over the hump of the week. Thursdays, starting the same then you will learn infiltration and manipulation, Nyx has volunteered for this when she overheard one of my conversations – this lesson will have a double lesson, one is to learn what is assigned, the other will be to learn Nyx, can we trust her or does she have an ulterior motive for staying with us. Fridays, yet again start the same, then you will be training with Two, learning her style of fighting and incorporating it with your own, while also giving you tips on flexibility while fighting. The weekends you will have free, but I still expect to see you in here at least an hour a day, you cannot let your muscles tense up after so much work throughout the week. That would be counterproductive." Five gulped after hearing the schedule, if she knew what was in store for her training, she would have never signed up, she would have never even thought about it. After realizing Four was waiting for a confirmation to the schedule, she nodded her head, still too exhausted to speak.

"Good, now you can return to your quarters," He said a bit too happy, is he enjoying her torture? After realizing who made up her schedule and who put her in this state in the first place she would bet everything she had and her life that he was enjoying this. Considering that she was the only one that actively hid things well enough that the Galactic Authority could not find it, she was the wealthiest on the ship, thus had a lot to bet.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for choosing my story to read. Hoped you liked it! Please REVIEW! I live off of your guys' reviews, tell me I did well to increase my head, or tell me I did bad so that I get better (just tell me where I did badly at though, just don't say "YOU SUCK" say something more like "YOU SUCK AT EXPLAINING (INSERT THING HERE)!" at least that one will be more helpful).**

 **I love this idea that I'm heading down and like I said, I connected mostly with Five, so she will have the predominant role in this story.**

 **Again to my followers hoping for an update on my other stories, I had to get this one out of my head first, now I'll be doing my finishing touches on** **Esgalwathon, then move back to Flash of Rose, then back to this. It will be a rotation because I know I got people hoping I update their favorite story soon, and it might not be the one that I just so happen to choose as my favorite at the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's Note~**

Hello again! I really got hooked on this story and I just can't get it out of my head, even when I'm writing my other stories and I try to immerse myself into them, my thought process always loops back to this one. So, I did what any sane person did, I didn't fight it, well correction, I didn't fight it much. I still used whatever creative juices I had left to at least make _something_ for my other stories so my dedicated fans from those won't get too upset that this story has overridden my creativity (I blame SyFy cancelling it and making me want something out of it instead of the nothing they have given us). I know it's bad to force creativity on stories but I've been neglecting those stories for too long, I promise I'll try not make those chapters dry, it'll just drag out longer than intended.

So with that excuse to any of my followers wondering what I have been up to, here is my next chapter in Five's Family! Hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Dark Matter

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Soreness, every muscle ached and she just did not want to move. If she had it her way, she would stay in the comfy bed for days on end never getting up for anything, but unfortunately for our favorite green headed character she rarely gets her way. At least in the sense of sleeping in, it frustrates her sometimes how much busy bees some of the people on this ship are, they just don't know how to just crash in bed days on end.

Then again, she does not really know that much either, even though some people might think she is, her work is in her room. Speaking of her work, she has not been able to work on her project since yesterday, thankfully she was able to create her secure environment for it before she got too carried away, then pulled was pulled away from it.

She really should have at least grabbed a data pad, that way she could mess around with her code a bit while she was dead on the bed, but she did not. She let out a groan, her mind was wondering and she was getting too bored just lying there but her muscles hurt too much for her to move!

Just when she was about to let out another groan in frustration, her door opened. She craned her head to see who it was, and it was Four, showing an actual emotion on his face. The emotion he was showing though was not one that Five appreciated, it was a very smug smirk. It's smaller than what most people would have, but for Four this was huge.

"Meet in the gym in 15 minutes, you need to make sure your muscles stay loose. Lying in bed all day will be bad for progress." With that, he turned around and the door shut. Five let out the groan Four interrupted, but made it two times louder and added a little anger into it than planned.

She slowly, and painfully, picked herself up from her bed. Then went to change, regretting agreeing to let Four train her every time she had to put a new article of clothing on. It hurt!

Once she was done, she looked at the time and realized that she had two minutes to make it in the gym. She started heading that direction as fast as her aching muscles would let her because Four did not like waiting.

That did not stop her from cursing all the way, and what almost made her day was when she passed the Doctor they picked up from the prison. It looked like he was heading to the infirmary where they still had Six, but he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with shock and confusion, the perfect deer in headlights look.

She left him with the sound of her laughter, seriously people kept thinking because that she was the youngest that she was automatically the "innocent" and "ignorant" one. It bothered her a lot of the time, but times like those, where she surprises people, she loved to milk up.

When she finally made it to the gym, she saw Four putting up his sword on the rack, so he must have just gotten done with his "battle meditation" as Five liked to call it. Good, that means he was not waiting for her to come, no one made Four wait and gets away with it unscathed.

By the time she patted herself on the back for not pissing Four off, he had turned around to tell her what to do. She wondered what tort-*cough*, training he had in store, especially before she had breakfast.

"We will just be exercising, for now, loosen your muscles, this will help with the pain. Also, I have set up a meal plan with the android that will give you everything you need while we are on this work regime," Four stated.

Five just stared a few seconds before responding, "You can't take the good food away from me! It's basically the only thing I'm willing to eat, wait, did you take away my hot chocolate?" She finally busted out.

"The "good food" that you like to call is what other people call deserts, and should not be considered a meal, and what the android put together would actually be considered good food, it's to help maximize your growth." Four said, not phased at all from her outburst.

"But, but, you can't," Five said quieter, in the denial stage of grief, at least in her mind she's grieving the loss of her precious meals.

Not even registering her sputtering, he motioned for her to start, getting into his own stretches that he does every day. She wanted him to teach her how to defend herself, and he gave her his word that he would do so, but his last regime failed her. He will make sure she is ready for any situation, out of anyone on this ship, she has the most potential, for even with the memory wipes the past still haunts the members of Raza.

After her exercising, she had a _well-balanced_ breakfast, that she only ate because Android made it (she was very happy to do something for Five) then gave her the patented android puppy-dog eyes. Which to this day, no crewmember of this has been able to resist. One thing Five noticed was that Android was acting weird, being persistent on being extra helpful towards Five.

After some prodding questions and connecting some dots, Five realized that the Android felt left out because she didn't have a training day with her. Once finding out Five offered to have challenges set up on the weekends when she wasn't training, like hacking challenges or building devices. Android was sceptical at first, but once Five told her that it would not only make sure her skills in her original field won't falter (because the training with Four was taking a lot of time away) it would be a fun challenge to go against Androids processing power.

Of course, Four was at the table for this conversation. The problem was not that he did not agree, it was that he did. He loved the idea so much that he made it officially part of her schedule. It's one thing to have a friendly and fun competition, it was another when you had a mentor that loved to tort- (she needs to make sure she doesn't slip up when she's actually talking and not thinking, Four would only love to show her how training can be torture if she did). Anyway, she had a mentor that loved to push her and would love to collaborate with Android to push Fiver to her absolute mental limits during their competitions.

She had the rest of the morning to herself, it was an hour after lunch that Four wanted her in the gym again. He had her do the exercises he made for her again, he kept having them do them and whenever she complained why she had to do them so much he would only explain once. He would explain that naturally, her greatest advantage was her age and size, that people underestimated her, but to make that into her advantage she had to be flexible and quick, which the exercises helped with.

After she did the exercises, he then moved to the table with an assortment of knives, a few matching sets, but many varying in design and size.

"I will teach you how to use every single one of these, as I've said before, surprise and underestimation will be your greatest weapon, as such these knives can be hidden throughout your person. These knives will be your deadliest compliment to the fighting style you will be using. You will learn how to wield them, different ways to wield them, where to strike, and how to throw them. The knives I have selected range from the types of knives made for killing, to knives that are designed simply to cut food, you will need to know how to use while improvising in a fight. For example, if you at a cafeteria on a station and a fight broke out, or someone was specifically aiming for you, you would be able to take them down." Once he got his point across, he moved to the table and picked up a knife, show Five the different ways to hold that kind of knife, along with explaining the advantages and disadvantages of them.

After he was done explaining and showing her, he started her with the first set he did, correcting her hold, and having her repeat different kinds of movements. The knives may be different, but for the most part, they were the same movements, he just needed her to get used to the different balance and grips. At first, Five was thinking that compared to yesterday, and she still isn't wrong, it's just doing the same moves over and over again was first mentally taxing, then she started to feel the physical tax that came with using the same muscles for too long.

After she thought she would burst again, because she already asked why they were doing this which her answer was that she needed it committed to her muscle memory and instinct so that when action came she would be already reacting instead of overthinking things, he had her stop. She was just about to celebrate being done when he positioned a wooden block at the other end of the room, he took a knife and threw it dead center.

"Next step" was all he said before he took the knife out of the block and handed it to her. He corrected her hold on the knife before he allowed her to attempt to throw it. Then after correcting her stance, she started hitting the target. After a few throws, she started getting consistently near the middle, he gave her a different knife, where her aim basically restarted.

"As I said, you need to get used to the different kinds of knives, we are always on the run, so you won't always have the kinds of materials you would want. You need to be able to judge the weight, balance, and any other variable when you pick up the knife and then show the result when you release it. I've seen you under pressure before so I know you can do this, so prove me right." He said when he saw her about to burst into another complaint on why he was switching the knives on her. He truly believes what he said but it was also to push her pride she has in her intelligence. He needs her to push herself, only then she will reach her full potential.

After a few full rotations of the knives, with her combining the moves he taught her with throwing and hitting the block consistently he ended the training.

"This set is the one that you are most natural with," he said to a panting Five as he handed her one of the knife sets on the table "I expect you to carry these on you at all times, with no one else noticing they are there, even me. I will tell you if I see a knife and if I do you will move that knife to be invisible, they need to be a surprise, not a warning to the world."

Once she nodded her understanding he continued "As I said this will be our melee time, I started you out with knives because it directly complements your fighting style, but we will be moving on to batons and other items you will find lying around once you have the knives down to instinct. When I am done teaching you how to turn anything around you into a weapon, I will teach you how to wield a sword and staffs but not until I think you are ready."

Recognizing that his swordsmanship is one of the skills he held close to himself, she launched herself at him for a bear hug. Being shocked at the sudden show of affection, Four didn't react and didn't really react until she already said her goodbye. At first, he thought it was a young girl's delusion, but maybe the crew of the Raza are really a family, full of broken people needing a home.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

If you haven't guessed my plan yet, then skip to the next paragraph :P but yes, I am going to be doing a day by day scenario, with each training session. This will only be the introduction to help develop the characters into my own image, kind of like a transition from canon to fanfiction, showing how and why they got there. It will also ease me into each of the personalities of the crew because I connect with Five on the level that I love programming and technology, and I connect with Four because I am quiet, logic-minded, and really only speak a lot when explaining my logic. Next Chapter Three's up for training Five!

Hoped you liked it! Also remember, I live off of your reviews! Tell me what you thought, how you felt about this chapter, anything that pertains to my story I'm willing to listen to!

Have a great one, Ace0320 signing off.


End file.
